


We're going to live the dream one day

by disneysjewel



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, and basically only Ash is living his dream, chief!Michael, dogwalker!Calum, hotdog!Michael, i wrote this because I am Malum trash, office worker!Luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-27 00:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5027230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disneysjewel/pseuds/disneysjewel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calum likes to take his lunch break at a food truck with an army of dogs he walks on a daily basis. But the usual dancing hotdog guy is replaced with someone new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're going to live the dream one day

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea after watching the Hey Everybody video. And I just love the concept of dogwalker!Calum taking the same route everyday just to see hotdog!Michael. This is the fastest I've ever written a story, so if it bad, I apologize.

“Rufus! Bad boy. Very bad boy.” Calum lifted up his souled shoe, examining the bottom of the sole. The little black Chihuahua whined tucking his tail in between his legs. Calum whipped off most of the poop on the sidewalk, but he could still smell it as he continued down the street with the seven other dogs. 

Calum had started his little dog walking services just under a year ago. He’d been told that he was good with dogs and he knew people who had dogs who couldn’t afford time to walk them. Thus this little idea was born. What he didn’t know was the difficultly of controlling seven plus dogs on a daily basis. He lived and he learned. Some dogs had to be separated during their walk, others had to be carried half way and one very hyper puppy needed to be on constant watch. 

Today was like any other day, Calum had about five leashes in both hands and was being pulled down the street. It was noon and Calum was craving a good hotdog. He knew of a good little stand just a block away from the park. He even promised the dogs if they got there before the lunch rush, he’d share a few with them.

“Hey Ken.” Calum huffed coming in front of the food truck.

“Calum. The usual buddy?” The older man leaned over to see the boy and the happy faces of the dogs. Calum nodded, paid and Ken went to work. Being on his feet all morning, Calum found a table and tied down the dogs. Most of them were tired as the boy and rested with their tongues hanging out. Being the professional dog walker he was, Calum took out a large bowl and filled it with water from his water bottles.

“Drink up while you can guys. Still got to walk you all back.” Calum leaned back in his seat. Edgar, the black French bulldog jumped onto the boy’s lap and made himself comfortable. (A little too comfortable as the little guy farted every five minutes) When Ken exited out of the truck with his tray of freshly cooked hotdogs, all the of the dog’s heads shot up. 

“Whoa, whoa.” Ken chuckled when some of the dogs started to jump on him. Calum pulled those back. They were the newer ones of the group and hadn’t learned the rules when it came to lunch feeding. Calum wasn’t suppose to feed the dogs but he hated the looked on their faces when he ate. And the owners didn’t really have to know. “Order’s up.” Ken placed down the tray. “Oi! Clifford what the hell you doing back here. You still have an other fifteen minutes until your break.” The older man yelled to someone behind Calum.

Calum turned to see a giant hotdog walking his way. The boy in the suit was flushed and exhausted. His red lips parted from panting and green eyes eyeing the nearest bench. But Calum couldn’t afford to really pay attention to them right now. He knew how Nami, a toy poodle, was around food and quickly distributed the other hotdogs to the dogs. All of the hotdogs were gone in seconds. 

“No one is down there. I hadn’t seen one car in the entire hour. I saw no point in staying there any longer.” The boy, Clifford, retorted to Ken. “I’ll work the fifteen minutes tomorrow morning.” The giant hotdog then walked off. 

Calum looked up at Ken. “Who’s that? What happened to Jeffery?” He asked with a mouthful of hotdog.

“Our new guy. Jeffery left last week to go back to school. And I’m missing him already. This one is a handful but I feel sorry for him. He reminds me a lot of you.” Calum swallowed his bite and furrowed his brow. “Michael is a young guy on his own, working to save up some cash.” Calum could relate to that. But he could say that he actually liked his job. Dressing up as a giant hotdog and waving around a sign all day didn’t sound like the ideal job. 

~*~

And speaking of bad jobs, Calum came up to a earful from his roommate. “I’ve had it up to here with that company. I can’t take it anymore. That’s it! I’m quitting Monday morning. Going straight to Lester’s office and giving him a piece of my mind.”

“Yeah, good for you man.” Calum mindlessly responded from the couch as he looked through his phone.

“You don’t believe me do you Cal?”

“No I do. Honestly. It’s just how are we going to pay rent with only one income coming in.” Calum had Luke there. The blond pouted as he sunk into the couch. “So just stick with it for a couple more months until we have enough to leave this place.  
‘Kay.” Cause that was their plan after all. College was never an option for either of the boys and they got jobs right after high school. Luke got this pencil pusher job right away and it took Calum a couple of tries before he secured this dog walking business. 

“Enough of my horrible day at work, how was yours? Did that one dog finally leave?” It was a daily thing for both Luke and Calum to discuss their days. Calum was usually the one with the more exciting stories of a dog or something. 

“Oh, Riley, yeah. God. He was a good dog but he always wanted to jump on my back for some reason. Now I only have Loki to deal with and he’s isn’t that bad. Been trying to train him a bit with the hotdogs at lunch. And speaking of hotdogs, you remember that awesome dancing hotdog guy on the corner of 4th and Lowell?” Luke nodded. “Well he’s gone.”

“What! He was so good. Going to miss him.”

“Yeah, well they got his new guy.”

“Well if he this new guy can’t go impressive tricks, we can’t go back to Ken’s truck anymore.” Luke joked. They both knew Ken’s truck was the only cheap place to eat and there was no way they’d stop going.

~*~

The weekend was always slower. Owners weren’t at work and could walk their dogs and that meant a smaller pay at the end of the day. Calum picked his four dogs for the day. This group wasn’t too much of a hassle. One of them required to be in a bag, two were actually chill dogs then Calum had Loki, a six month old husky mix who had enough energy for three other dogs. 

“Loki, sit. Sit. Good boy.” Calum patted the pup when he finally listened and tied him to the leg of the table. Calum went up to the truck and excepted Ken to be ready with his order. Instead he saw a new face. From how high the truck was, it was hard for Calum to see who it was actually. 

“Welcome to Bro Ken’s Dogs. What can I get ya?” Calum remembered the voice that belonged to the hotdog he saw yesterday. Michael leaned over and out of the ordering window.

“Hey aren’t you the hotdog from yesterday?” That was the first thing Calum says to the boy. Michael laughed, which Calum thinks is rather cute as Michael squeezed his eyes and scrunches up his nose. 

“Yeah. And you were the guy with the army of dogs. What happened?” Michael pointed to the four dogs resting by the table. 

“It’s the weekend. A lot of the owners don’t work so no need for a walker.” Calum explained. 

“Ah, so you get paid to walk them?” 

“Yep. Take them around the park a couple of times, bring them here for lunch then back home.” 

Michael was impressed. “So, what can I get you?” Michael pulled out a notepad and paper. Calum ordered a loaded dog and three sausages without a bun. Calum pulled out his money to pay, “It’s on the house.” Michael waved away the bills and added a wink before disappearing back into the truck. 

Michael brought out Calum’s order to him. When he got to the table, Loki got a bit too excited and began to jump on the other boy. “Loki, bad boy.” Calum pulled the puppy off the boy. “Sorry about him. He gets excited around new people and food.” Calum apologized once the puppy was under control. 

“Now worries. I get the same way with food too.” Michael placed the tray down and myself at the table. “You don’t mind if I sit here with you? Ken only put me on the grill cause he had to make a quick run.” Calum didn’t mind. He reached for the three sausages and began to divide them between the four dogs. The three little ones went first, getting the smallest bits. “Name’s Michael.” 

“Calum.” He smiled. Calum noticed Michael watching him as he feed to three smaller dogs. “Do you want to give this one to Loki?” Calum handed over the last sausage to Michael. He didn’t have to ask Michael twice. Michael took the dog and waved it in front of the puppy. Without warning, Loki snatched it out of Michael hands, swallowing it in seconds. Then to thank the boy Loki jumped up on his lap, giving Michael an attack of licks. 

Calum laughed watching Michael almost being licked to death. He pulled the happy puppy off, still laughing. “You know he was going to do that, didn’t you?” Michael wiped his face of dog slobber. 

“Yeah, sorry. It was just too good to pass by.” Calum gave Loki a good pat on the head.

“Well then, Loki attack.” Michael pointed to Calum but the puppy just looked at Michael with a happy pant. 

“He barely listens to me, what do you think he’ll listen to you.” Hearing a low grumble from his stomach, Calum was ready to chow down on his hotdog. He didn’t even get to reach for it when he was pushed down on the table bench, his back hitting the metal bench. Calum also felt a body pressed down on him. 

“If the dog isn’t going to get me even, then I’ll do it myself.” Michael stuck out his tongue and dragged up the side of Calum’s face. He did that a couple of times before Calum started to get completely grossed out. 

“Ew! Get off.” As much as he was disgust, Calum couldn’t help but laugh a little. Michael joined in as well after one last lick that was close to Calum’s lips. Calum stopped flailing when he felt Michael’s tongue touch the corner of his mouth. Michael noticed as well and quickly pulled away from Calum’s face which was equally was red. 

“Sorry. So sorry.” Michael began to lift himself off of Calum but was roughly pushed back down. Loki had jumped and joined the pile on the bench. The puppy got himself comfortable on Michael’s back, laying down right on top of the boy, making their faces even closer then before. 

Calum felt the extra twenty pounded on top of him. “Loki! Get off, get off boy.” His lips brushed ever so slightly against Michael’s. Calum waved the dog off but the pup didn’t move. It was no use for Michael to get up or move the dog. The puppy was putting all his weigh down on the boy basically squishing Michael in the middle. And his arms couldn’t reach behind him to reach the dog’s collar and grabbing the dog just made Loki wiggle out of his grip. So Michael went for the only thing he could reach, Calum’s hotdog. 

“Hey, wait. I can get him off, just-“ Calum let out a painful grunt. “Just give me another try.” 

“I’ll fucking make you a new one.” Michael grabbed the hotdog off the tray waving it in the air. He whistled, getting Loki’s attention. “Hey boy. Look. Go fetch.” Michael threw the hotdog to the ground. Loki jumped off after the hotdog. 

Sitting up straight Calum turned to Michael. “Nice thinking.”

“Thanks. Why don’t I get you that new dog.” 

~*~

“Hey, do you think you can get a weekend off at the end of the month?” Luke asked Calum when he finished his piece of pizza. The two boys were chilling on the couch with a large pizza in front of them. 

“Depends. I’d have to tell some of my customers and hopefully they don’t need me. Why?” Luke sat up.

“Well, you won’t believe this, but remember Ash auditioned for the college basketball team’s mascot?” How could Calum forget. Luke had pushed and pushed his boyfriend, Ashton to tryout for the role. And when the curly haired boy got the call from the team manger, the two blonds had a very loud, late night celebration that kept Calum up. “Well, his first game is at the end of the month. I want to throw a little game party.”

Or in other words, Luke just wanted to show off his hot boyfriend dancing around in body paint on TV. “Yeah sure. I’ll see what I can do.” Calum wasn’t going make any promises. It was hard to get a day off. “Just give me an exact day.”

“Yeah. It’s the thirtieth. And hey, why don’t you invite the Michael guy you always talk about? Maybe he can cater Ken’s hotdogs.” 

“Maybe.” It wasn’t a new thing that Calum had been talking about Michael to Luke during their daily discussion. Calum had been seeing Michael everyday at lunch for the past few weeks. They sort of figured out each other’s lunch breaks and made it a point to met up at the food truck. Calum liked talking to someone who actually responded back while on lunch and Michael was a really nice person to talk to. 

He found out the Michael and him shared a lot of things in common like music taste, movies and they both had the same plan to save enough money to leave. Calum had not met someone like himself since meeting Luke. But Michael was different from Luke. Calum felt something different with Michael. 

~*~

Lunch was typical. Calum sat and waited for Michael to take his break. Today he didn’t have a handful of dogs. Only six, very chill dogs today, which was very easy for Calum to handle. All six wagged their tails when they saw the giant hotdog walking toward their table. Calum even got little happy to see the boy. 

“Hey.” Michael greeted Calum. “No little Loki today.” Michael took notice to the absent little active puppy. 

“Nah. He’s owners are taking him on their vacation. But he’ll be back next week.” Calum reassured the other. Out of all the dogs Michael had met, Loki was his favorite. He usually played with the puppy while Calum ate. And it was cute for Calum to watch. 

“Good. He makes going to work worth it. Well, one of the two.” Michael winked taking his seat next to Calum. 

“Uh, what- what is the other thing?” Calum nervously stuttered out. The different feeling Calum had been feeling for the last week or two hadn’t gone away. It had been growing bigger and louder after every lunch Calum had been spending with Michael. 

“Uh, you know…” Michael wasn’t prepared with an answer, really. He was saved when Ken came over with Calum’s order. 

“Remember Clifford, only thirty minutes then I want you back on that corner.” Ken stated before returning back to the truck. The two giggled like the mature men they were before chowing down. 

“Michael, do you know if Ken caters?” Calum brought it up, remembering the party was slowly approaching and he hadn’t asked until now. 

“I think. Why didn’t you ask him when he was just here?” Michael chuckled. Calum was going to, but he sort of want to ask Michael and at the same time invite him. 

“Totally spilled my mind. My roommate is planning this basketball party and he wants to cater. I- he, we were thinking Ken’s was the best option. And maybe you could do the cooking.” 

Michael smiled. “Calum, are you asking to see my wiener skills?” Calum’s cheeks flushed bright red. “I’m kidding. But yeah, I’ll ask for you. I’ll even say you specifically requested me.” 

“Thanks. And you’re also invited as a guest as well.”

“Awesome.” 

~*~

It was just a couple of days until the party and Calum was relieved when Ken allowed Michael to be the one to cater. He’d still have to work that afternoon, but he could make it to their apartment just before the game would start. 

Calum had the same situation. He had called all his regulars telling them that he won’t be able to do any walking that day and all of them were just fine but there was one person who just begged for Calum to walk that day. He just couldn’t say no. It was just one dog; he could do a quick trip to the park then get back to the party. He could even met up with Michael.

For lunch today, Michael was already waiting for Calum at their usual bench with a tray of hotdogs. He had the day off but he still wanted to hang out with Calum. When Calum turned the corner to the street the food truck was on, all the dogs pulled, most dragging the boy toward the table, and causing Calum to slip a bit. But he walked it off.

“Hey everyone.” Michael smiled when the dogs greeted him at his feet, petting each one of them. “Hey Cal. I got your order. I just got the dog’s food. Was thinking, maybe we could get pizza instead?” Michael started separated the sausages and feed the dogs. Calum was surprised by Michael’s offer. 

“Yeah sure.” Calum took his seat. He watched how all the dogs patiently waited their turn to be feed by Michael. “Hey, when are you getting off the day of the party? I have to walk a dog that day and I was thinking we could carpool back. That is if you don’t mind a dog in your car.” 

“That’s a great idea. Yeah. I should be done around two, so plenty of time to get back.” It was quite for a while. After each got some lunch and water, Calum got the dogs untied and was ready to walk back to each house. “You know I don’t mind dogs in my car. I could drive all of you back.” Michael offered. “It’s be faster.”

“No, dude. It’s okay.” Calum appreciated the offer but he had to decline. 

“I insist, Cal, really.” Michael wasn’t going to take no for an answer and took a hold of some of the leashes and lead the dogs toward his car. Michael’s car was just big enough for all the dogs to fit in the back peacefully with Calum in the passenger.

Calum directed Michael to each one of the house and unloaded each dog until the last one was returned home. “So pizza now? Sort starving right now.” Michael nodded and drove a nice little pizza pub downtown.

~*~ 

Over the loud chattering and on going TVs around them, Calum almost had to shout the one question he’d been pondering for the longest time. “So, how do you even pee with the costume on?”

Michael almost choked drinking his beer. He chuckled, “It was difficult at first. But I found there is this zipper in the front. Really easy access. Great for quick blowjobs.” It was Calum’s turn to choke on his beer. Even with the weeks of spending time with Michael, Michael had yet to find a filter for his mouth. 

But that was what made Michael different. He was always honest and loved to say what was on his mind, no matter who was around. And Calum liked that about him. 

“But you’re not planning on dancing around in the hotdog all your life right?”

“Oh hell no. After this job I’m done with food costumes. The last one place I was at, I was a pizza.” The thought of Michael in a pizza suit made Calum laugh, almost slipping his beer all over the bar. “Hey don’t laugh. That pizza paid for my rent.” 

“I’m not at all.” Calum had some odd jobs himself. “I get it. You got to do what you got to do. I’ve had shit jobs before my walking business. But it’s not something I want to do forever.”

“Yeah. What is your dream, Calum Hood?” Michael sipped at his slowly empty beer.

“I want to have a show one day. A dog training show.” 

“Like the next Cesar Millan.” Calum nodded, relieved that Michael didn’t laugh at him. Michael understood. Michael understood Calum. “Nice. You know what I want. As much as I like Ken and all, I want my own food truck. Maybe even start a chain of them. I can see it now. Mikey’s Dogs. I’m still working on the name.”

“I like the name. Has a nice ring to it.” 

“I even got some recipes that I have. Thinking of bringing some to the party. How do you feel about a taco dog?”

After leaving the pub, Michael drove Calum back home. Calum excited the car and started up to the apartment when he heard his name being called. Michael had too gotten out of the car. “Cal, wait. I-,” Calum walked back to Michael. When Calum got back to Michael, he didn’t leave much space between them.

“Yeah, Mike-” Michael cut Calum off when he leaned forward, catching Calum’s lips with his own. Calum should have been shocked but he wasn’t. It was more as if all the weight he had bee carrying around was lifted off his shoulders. That feeling had with Michael had just amplified. 

Calum immediately kissed back, tasting the slightly lingering pizza and beer on Michael’s lips. He stepped at the edge of the sidewalk enclosing any space between them. Michael hands found their way to cup Calum’s face. His thumb rubbed against Calum’s cheek before slowly pulling away. “I wanted to ask if you wanted to go out for pizza, again?”

“Yeah.” Calum smiled, his forehead pressed against Michael’s. Michael pressed one last quick peek before getting back in the car. Both of them had the biggest smiles spread on their faces and neither of them stopped looking at each other until Michael had pulled out into the road.

Calum was on cloud nine all the way into his apartment. More like on cloud Michael. 

The sudden touch and shake on his should brought back Calum back to earth. “Calum! Hey, are you okay?” Luke’s voice had a hint of worry. 

“Huh? Yeah, I’m fantastic Luke. Never been better.” 

“Okay. But great news. My boss just called. Dude, I’m getting that promotion! Say goodbye to that stupid little cubical. I’m one more step to CEO. Imagine, me, the CEO of a cable company.”

“Bro, no way!” Calum grabbed Luke in for a hug. “That’s amazing. I told you so. Isn’t it a good thing you listened to me.” 

~*~

It was the day of the Luke’s party. The two were going to except fifteen plus people in their apartment that afternoon. Luke decorated the entire living room in the Blue Devil’s colors and merch. They didn’t have to worry about food, since they were going to have catering done. 

Luke had been on the phone for the past hour with Ashton. Giving him encouraging and comforting words over the phone. The older boy had been getting last minute nerves. “No, babe, listen. You know the dance routine. You’ll be amazing. When you step out the entire crowd will roar and cheer with you. And if you guys win, we can do our own celebrating of our own.”

“Dude, please don’t start having phone sex. Start after I leave at least.” Calum chuckled when Luke blushed and turned away, continuing talking to Ashton. “Anyway, I’ll be back in about an hour with Mikey.” Luke waved him out. 

The dog Calum had to walk today was a one-year-old Great Dane named Fable. Sweet dog but she just loved to pull. Even as strong as Calum was, this dog tested him. But the good thing about her is that her long legs were going to cut her walk shorter than usual, which meant he’d get to Michael sooner. 

And Calum couldn’t get Michael out of his head. Texting and talking to each other every night. He didn’t want to admit it too soon. But having Michael in his life, Calum was happier. And if he ever ran into the old hotdog guy, he was going to thank him for leaving and letting Michael get the job. Cause Calum was in love with Michael. 

“Slow down Fable. You’ll get your hotdog soon enough. We both will.” Calum smirked to himself. They turned the corner to the food truck and Calum had to forcefully hold back the dog going any further. There were only a few customers sitting on the surround tables but what Calum saw first was Michael. 

Calum wasn’t a jealous guy. And he usually knew what flirting looked like. But seeing Michael leaning extremely close to some girl just made Calum sad. The bright sun that he had had just been covered with thick, grey rain clouds. He didn’t know what to think. The possibility of the two just being friend had crossed Calum’s mind but the way she giggled and he whispered something in her hear didn’t back up his thought. 

Suddenly, Calum wanted to turn around and back into the park. He didn’t care about how Fable was basically not moving from the spot they had spotted, fully knowing how close they were to food. “Fable, come on. We’re skipping lunch today.” With every ounce of strength Calum had left, he dragged the dog back to her owner. 

It was no surprise when Michael texted Calum as to where he was. They did plan to carpool from the food truck back to the party, but Calm lied and said the dog was old and didn’t need to be walked at far. Michael even asked if he still wanted a ride but Calum didn’t want to see Michael right now. 

Calum arrived back to the apartment with visible scowl on. There were a few people already there. Luke met Calum at the door. “Cal you’re back early. Where is Michael with the food?”

“He was a bit busy at the truck. He said he’d get here soon.” Calum lied and pushed passed Luke. Luke wasn’t going let Calum just walk away and he grabbed him back.

“Hey. Are you okay? Did something happen during that walk? Did the dog bite you?” 

“What! No. I’m fine Luke. Really.” Calum forced a smile out.  
“Yo, yo. The food is here.” Michael’s voiced boomed from behind the front door. The first thing Calum wanted to do was go far away. He left Luke at the door and disappeared into the small crowd in the middle of the apartment. 

Luke opened the door to met face to face with a tower of tins. Michael popped his head from behind with a warm smile. “Hey. I am at the right place right? I’m Michael. I’m with Bro Ken’s Hotdogs” 

Luke nodded. “Yeah, I know dude. Calum never stops talking about you. I’m Luke, Calum’s roommate.” Luke reached out to shake Michael’s hand but pulled back when he realized Michael’s hands were full. “I’ll direct you to the grill.” Michael followed behind Luke to the small outside patio with their tiny grill. But being the professional, Michael would make it work.

The party was going great. All the guests were cheering and watching the game on the TV. Dogs were being taken by order. Everyone was having a great time, well except for Calum who was sulking in the corner while on his phone. He had been ignoring everyone, especially the annoying cute chief on the grill. 

The sudden feeling of the other side of the couch dip caused Calum to turn his head. If it was anyone else besides Luke Calum would have left. Luke looked happy. He was enjoying himself this afternoon. There was still a good hour until the half time, and that was the only thing Luke was excited to see. “You doing good?” 

“Yep.” Calum deadpanned. 

“Notice you were, you know, just sitting here by yourself. You haven’t even talk to Michael since he got here.” 

“And. I’m comfortable right here. I don’t want to lose my spot.” Luke hummed in response, knowing very well there were a lot of seats around the apartment. It was just this one spot was the furthest from the patio. 

“Can you do my a favor and go see if Michael still has some of those pizza dogs?” 

“Why? You have perfectly, extremely long, working pair of legs.” 

“The half time show is going to start any minute and I don’t to miss anything. Please, Cal. I’m really hungry.” The quivering pout, Calum’s one true weakness. Calum threw up his hands in defeat and walking out into the patio. “Thanks.” Luke called back. 

Walking out into the open patio, Calum had the urge to go back inside. Michael hadn’t seen him yet. He was busy watching the grill. And he looked so cute with his large sweater sleeve pushed up his arm and his stupid happy humming he sang. There was one guy waiting in line for Michael. Calum watched as the other prepped the hotdog so professionally, adding certain sauces or toppings that just made the simple hotdog one hundred times better. 

“One Calum dog.” Michael handed over the man’s order. Calum walked up to the grill. “Calum! There you are.” Michael stepped away from behind the grill and gave Calum a tight hug. Calum even noticed the ‘Kiss the Cook’ apron he had one. “Do you want to try my Calum dog? Named it after you. It has pineapple, some peppers, teriyaki sauce.”

“No.” Calum said sharply. “No, thanks. Luke just wants to know if you have any more of your pizza dogs.”

“Yeah, just got one left.” Michael made it back behind the grill. A small frown showed up on his lips. Calum didn’t care. Sure before he’d kill anyone who made Michael frown, even just a little. But that image of that giggling girl under Michael just torn that away. Calum was impatiently tapping his foot on the wooden floor. “So, who’s winning?” Michael wanted to start up a conversation. 

“Don’t know. I’m not really paying attention.” 

“Luke told me you were upset-“

“I’m not upset. Why does everyone keep saying that?!” Calum cut him off shouting into the air. “

“Cal, an alien from outer space can see that you are upset. What’s wrong? You can tell me.” Michael pleaded as fixed up that last of the toppings on Luke’s hot dog. Calum was fuming now. He was entirely made at Michael at the moment. He was never the one to keep think bottled up for too long. It was all the pent up emotions he had that just boiled over. 

“Oh I don’t know!” Calum yelled out sarcastically. “Maybe it was because I went to go met up with my boyfriend at his work only to find him flirting with some chick. I thought I knew him, trusted him enough but I guess not, huh?” Calum grabbed the hotdog from the agape Michael and wanted to storm off back into the apartment. 

But Luke had planned ahead, (Calum knew it was Luke) and had locked the glass door from the inside. Calum stood staring at Luke, mouthing him to open the door. The blond shook his head and returned his attention to the TV. Still fuming, Calum threw down the hotdog.

“Shit. Calum, you totally misunderstood.” Michael was scrambling to turn off the grill as Calum went and sat down on the bench on the far back of the patio. The tanned boy curled himself in a ball, hiding his tears in his arms. Michael was quickly at his side. “That was my friend, Ashley. And I definitely was not flirting with her or anything in that way. She’s all about girls. We’re just close like that.” 

The honesty in Michael voice made Calum lift up his head. He saw no sort of hesitation in his glass green eyes. “Fuck. Michael. I’m sorry. I’m idiot. I should asked you about it. I’m never get this jealous, honest. I just really like you and, I’m stupid.” 

“Yeah, you can be.” Michael teased. “And I’m your boyfriend, right?” Calum smiled as Michael scooted closer to him.

“Well I don’t know what you call someone who you go on dates with and make out with a lot?”

“Yeah, boyfriend could be the right word for it.” Michael had his forehead pressed on Calum’s. “So do you want to make out right now?” Calum answered by leaned forward, pressing his lips on Michael’s.

“Hey, lovebirds! You want to get in here. The half time show is about to start.” Luke called from the glass door. He smiled fondly as Calum and Michael walked hand in hand back into the apartment. 

The two boys sat down on the couch, tangling their legs together and watched Luke cheer and shout at the TV as a blue painted Ashton appeared on screen.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://ghibliclifford.tumblr.com/)


End file.
